


till the sun comes up we can own this town

by ellixtpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, kenma breaks up with hinata and proceeds to destroy a car, kuroo is mildly concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellixtpage/pseuds/ellixtpage
Summary: Of all the things Kuroo expects to find at his front door at the ripe old hour of 3:27 in the morning, it's definitely not Kenma Kozume with puffy, red, eyes, and an expression that screams pure rage.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	till the sun comes up we can own this town

**Author's Note:**

> i like to call this next one 'i am about to project so fucking hard onto kenma kozume he is going to regret becoming a comfort character"

Of all the things Kuroo expects to find at his front door at the ripe old hour of 3:27 in the morning, it's definitely not Kenma Kozume with puffy, red, eyes, and an expression that screams pure rage.

He doesn't even have time to rub the sleep from his eyes and ask Kenma what the _fuck_ he's doing this late at night before the shorter of the two says "come with me" through gritted teeth. And of course, he considers for a split second that maybe it'd be a better idea to invite his friend inside and talk about what's going on. But there's something about the way Kenma's eyes form slits and how his face is stained with tears that makes Kuroo shrug and respond with a small 'alright.'

So Kenma leads him out of his house and down the driveway, galaxy pajama pants and two-toned hair tied up in a bun and all, and gets into the car. Kuroo steps into the passenger side, and Kenma turns on the car. His phone dings somewhere under a pile of things, so he quickly flicks on the car light and pulls it out of his backpack, blinking slowly. Kuroo watches his face carefully. He looks like a mess, but he has the decency not to tell his friend that.

Kenma's frown impossibly deepens as he types out a short message- seriously, Kuroo can almost see the 'k' text he probably just sent- and violently chucks his phone into the backseat. Kuroo flinches while Kenma rests his face in his hands for a moment, visibly shaking. Still, he has no idea what to do, so he clears his throat and manages a small "everything good?"

He removes his face from his hands and gives Kuroo a tight-lipped smile. His bottom lip quivers. "Oh, I'm just peachy." Not bothering to further explain, he sniffles and turns the light off again, pressing on the brakes and pulling out of the driveway. Kuroo looks back at his house; this will be fun to explain to his parents tomorrow. Still, he doesn't mention that to Kenma, because it's clear that he's suffering from something and doesn't need to feel bad for stealing Kuroo away.

It's strange to see Kenma like this. Though Kuroo has known him since the third grade, there have rarely been moments where Kenma openly shows negative emotions, especially sadness. And Kuroo doesn't think he's ever seen the setter look so upset, but he can't even try to help him because Kenma won't talk to him. Still, he closes his eyes and just hopes he'll tell him what happened once they've actually gotten to whatever unknown location he's taking them to.

Eventually, the car pulls into a forest, and then down a long, dirt path and Kuroo is beginning to wonder if maybe he's about to be murdered in the woods before they stop in front of an area with various large objects strewn about. It takes him a moment, but Kuroo realizes that they're at the junkyard, the one he and Kenma would sometimes go to in middle school to break bottles and laugh about school and volleyball and whatever else was on their minds.

But it'd been years, and he hadn't seen this place since middle school. It had somehow gotten worse than before, clearly having been abandoned for a very long time, as most junkyards are. There were more cars, some so disfigured you had to look twice to even realize it _was_ a car. He enters the yard and glances to one of the old sheds where they carved their initials into the wood one summer night- it's been smashed to pieces. He frowns.

He doesn't have time to inspect anything else before Kenma grabs a bat leaning against a crate and smacks it roughly against his left palm, causing Kuroo to jolt. He shoves it into his hands, and before Kuroo has the chance to ask what the hell they're doing, he runs off to find another one. So he sits and waits, confused and tired out of his mind, but almost afraid to confront Kenma. And then he's _especially_ afraid when the setter comes back over carrying a bat.

"Okay," Kenma says through a huff, looking like he just got into a fight with a raccoon and lost. His eyes meet Kuroo's. They still have tears in them. "You and I," he begins, then gestures around the junkyard, "are gonna absolutely destroy this place."

And he knows he should probably tell Kenma that that is an awful idea and they should just go back to his house and watch a movie to talk about whatever started this, but he spots a line of bottles sitting on a table, glances at his bat, and thinks about how fun it would be to smash them. So he shrugs and nods. "Hell yeah." Kenma grins, which greatly contrasts his tear-stained face, and runs off to the nearest car.

Kuroo heads for the bottles he spotted, but then watches Kenma curiously, because he figures it'd actually pretty funny watching the tiny dude try to wreck a car. However, it turns out to be not-so-funny when Kenma smacks the hood of the car with a strength he's never shown on the court, and Kuroo feels just the _tiniest_ spark of fear course through him. And then Kenma hits it again, and again, and again, until the hood pops off and smoke explodes out of it.

He steps back, covering his mouth with his sleeve and coughing loudly. Kuroo, growing increasingly worried now, steps over to Kenma and pulls him farther from the car. His grasp is gentle- hell, he's hardly even touching Kenma's shoulders- but he yanks away violently, smacking away his friends arm and running a sleeve over his eyes. 

Dumbfounded, Kuroo stays silent, hands up as if surrendering. He hopes Kenma doesn't try to get closer to the smoking car, because then he'll have to grab him again, and he's not looking to get smacked a second time. His arm still stings, but he chooses to ignore it, because the last thing his already crying friend needs is to feel bad about hurting Kuroo.

Just as Kuroo is about to open his mouth and say something, Kenma drops the bat messily, letting it clatter against the dirt, and falls to the ground, tucking his face into his knees. Kuroo silently comes to his side, careful not to touch him, a few centimeters of space between them just incase, but still sits there, hoping his presence alone can provide some form of support. And luckily, it seems like it does, because Kenma scoots closer and then rests his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

He lifts his arm and wraps it around his shoulders, not speaking. Kenma shivers, a cold breeze passing over the junkyard, so Kuroo pulls him closer. He peeks at him, and Kenma has closed his eyes, bangs falling over them messily. Neither of them speak, and after years of being friends with Kenma, he knows to let him speak first. A minute passes of just silent sniffles while Kuroo stares at the ground, using the hand that isn't wrapped around Kenma to play with a rock on the ground.

"We broke up."

Kenma finally breaks the silence, and Kuroo feels himself physically recoil a bit in disgust from the words. Of all the things he expected to hear, it definitely isn't that Kenma broke up with the guy he's been dating for two years.

"That doesn't make sense," Kuroo spits, and Kenma lifts his head to give his friend a confused look. He looks exhausted. "That's- That isn't fair, Kenma. You've been together for how long now? And he thinks he can just _leave_ you-"

" _I_ broke up with _him_ ," Kenma interrupts, just another surprise to add onto the already increasing list. Kenma bites his lip, clearly trying to find out how to explain. "I didn't... I wasn't happy with him," he says finally. He rests his head back against Kuroo's shoulder, hiding his face into the crook of his neck. "I tried to be." A pause. "But lying to myself got to be difficult."

Kuroo presses his lips into a line, taking in a deep breath of the cold, night, air. "Well, I'm glad you realized," is what he settles on. "I'm sorry about that, Kenma."

"No, don't be. I'm glad it's over," he says, almost bitterly. His shaking has subsided. "I don't think we understood each other. And- He got mad at me." He laughs, but the sound holds no humor. "Can you believe that? He started getting angry at me for not returning his fucking feelings. It's like he expected me to lie. And that's what made me angry, and now that poor car got the shit beat out of it." An attempt at a joke, but Kuroo can't find it in himself to laugh.

He rubs his shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. "It's unfair for him to think like that," Kuroo responds. "You can't control how you feel."

"I always felt like such a side character to him," Kenma continues. "Like- Like I was just something he went to when he wanted to feel like someone cared. I was never a priority to him," Kenma whispers. "I was always helping him. It was never- Never him helping me. And it really sucks, because I spent two _years_ preparing a future with him, and now-" He chokes on his words, going silent as Kuroo feels tears soak his jacket.

"Kenma, you- Hey, can you look at me?" Kuroo asks softly. Kenma lifts his head up and meets his eyes, and Kuroo gently wipes the tears on his face, giving him what he hopes is a comforting smile. "You did the right thing, okay?"

"How? I just ruined my future," Kenma says through a broken laugh. "Everything depended on Hinata. His dad owns the college I wanted to go to. I saved up enough money to pay for half of an apartment, not the entire thing, because I thought I would be with him. And- And now I have two months to figure it all out-"

"Kenma," Kuroo interrupts gently. "Just breathe, alright? You're overthinking this." Kenma nods, taking in a shaky breath while Kuroo continues. "You saved yourself a whole lot of heartache, alright? You deserve better than feeling like a side character. And everything's gonna be fine. You'll figure it out," Kuroo says. Kenma bites his lip when it starts trembling and nods, leaning against Kuroo's shoulder again and closing his eyes. "Hey. If worst comes to worst, we can always fake our deaths and move to Canada."

That gets a laugh out of him, thankfully, and Kuroo smiles. "We might need to work on that plan. I don't think we understood Canadian laws very well when we were eleven. Or that it's thousands of miles away from Japan."

"No, really? I had no idea," Kuroo says sarcastically, and Kenma smiles against his shoulder. They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, painting the sky all sorts of golden and pink and reddish colors. The trees surrounding the junkyard dance in the wind as a cool wind breezes over it, and Kuroo lets himself close his eyes and breathe in the clean oxygen. Safe, and with a warm Kenma right next to him, who's breath tickles his neck with every exhale.

Eventually, after a long time of a silent breeze and Kuroo's legs going numb from the weird way he's sitting on them, Kenma lifts up his head, sniffles, and rubs his eyes. He gives his friend a small smile. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Kuroo asks.

"Thank you," Kenma says. There's a pause that tells Kuroo he isn't done yet. "I'm not angry anymore."

"I think beating the shit out of a car helped with that," Kuroo jokes, and Kenma exhales lightly, grinning. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, but you helped, too," he responds. 

The world feels still, neither of them standing up or moving, and in that moment, birds chirping and car smoking, Kuroo realizes he's in love with his best friend.

The thought makes him smile, heart warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! as always feel free to leave a comment i love getting feedback
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/veeinnit?s=21) :)


End file.
